


The morning meal bunch

by Turntech-carcino (Themortalhalfbloodgames)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Slurs, Suicide Attempt, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themortalhalfbloodgames/pseuds/Turntech-carcino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Saturday April 13 2012, 8:30 am. Five kids are brought In by Vice principal Condie for various reason to serve detention.</p><p>This is the story that brought them together for at least, one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning meal bunch

**Author's Note:**

> I was mourning 413 on tumblr when I happened to come across an audio post of the song "Don't You" by Simple Minds and the inspiration to write a breakfast club au hit me. 
> 
> Just fyi, Dirk and Dave aren't brothers in this fic, merely cousins.

Your name is Dave Strider and you are so fucking pissed. You have detention. This shouldn’t even anger you because really, even the best of people get detention but it’s _Saturday_. No one gets fucking detention on a Saturday. You fucking hate the world.

Your Bro parks in front of the school and shuts the engine off. You’re about to walk out the door when he grabs your shoulder.

“Where the fuck do ya think you're goin’?” He says and you clench your jaw at his tone of voice.

“To detention, that _is_ why we came here.” His grip on your shoulder tightens and your hand curls into a fist.

“Don’t ya smart-mouth me you lil’ shit. Now listen to me and listen well, you better not fuckin’ make me drive you here another goddamn Saturday, kid. I ain’t gonna put up with your fuckin’ attitude so you better get your act straight and stop fuckin’ around, ya here? You’re gettin’ your college paid by the martial arts committee to win shit and be a good example. Now ya think they’re gonna want a fuckin’ moron who gets into trouble all the time sponsorin’ their organization?” You refuse to acknowledge him. He grips your jaw and turns your face to his and you tense.

“Of course they ain’t! So shape up and stop fuckin’ around. You wanna start smokin’, fine fuck your health up I don’t give a damn but don’t get caught in the school lot, shithead. Now get out, I had to leave my shop unattended because of your damn shit.” He let’s go of your jaw and ushers you to get out.

Great start to a great day.

______________________________________________________________________________

Your name is Roxy Lalonde and you cannot believe you have detention.

“This totally sucks, btw. I had things to do and now I’m here wasting my Saturday in this hell hole we call school.” You’re trying to get your mom to make an excuse for you but you know she’s not even paying attention to your lame excuses as she gives you a stern look.

“Roxanne, you earned this punishment fair and square. And no, I do not believe you were hacking into the school system to check if their anti-virus was updated so you can forget trying to trick me into believing you.”

“I honestly wasn’t trying to do anything, all I did was help Sollux hack into the main frame and fix some things we thought was wrong in the school's bulletin board, honestly.” You look out the window and sigh.  
“You erased the entire page of the school’s history and replaced it with the script of the Bee Movie. How is that fixing anything, Roxanne?” She gives you her purple-eyed “don’t fuck with me” look. You try to look anywhere but her face.

“OK but to all of this, how come I had to come to detention and Sollux was freaking excused? Totes not fair. I’m calling injustice right the f now. Is it because I’m a girl? Because if that’s the reason I’m gonna make an even bigger problem, mom. How could you let them get away with this it’s so unfair.” You throw your hand in the air in utter frustration as she looks at you in silence.

Hells yeah you got her now! Roxy Lalonde, mom stumper extraordinaire! You’ll need to print out a business card or something.

“Roxanne, you being a woman does not mean anything. You have the state’s decathlon on Monday and I refused to let the school give you detention on Monday because that would ruin you chances to winning the state finals and going to nationals. Sollux on the other hand is free on Monday so he will be attending detention on that day specifically.” You huff in annoyance.

Drat, you really thought you had her stumped… And to think you were planning on getting business cards to pass out. Man, you could’ve made a fortune selling lame excuses to your friends for them to spew at their parents when they needed to get out of some shit.

“Right… I forgot about that. What about the party at Callie’s house today? Am I still not allowed to go? I told Nep I’d help her pick out an outfit and everything! Mom, please tell me I can go.” You drag out the please and put your hands together outright begging.

“Of course you can go help Nepeta.” She smiles and you grin.

“Heck yes! Thank y-”

“But after you help her, you’re coming straight back home.”

Oh gee, shit just got fuuuucked.

______________________________________________________________________________

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are in so much fucking trouble you can’t even begin to explain it.

Your brother pulls into the school's parking lot and stops the car. He looks over at you with a scowl matching your own.

“What the fuck are you staring at me for?” You shoot at him when he doesn’t say anything.  
“Karkat Vantas, do you think I’m made out of money?” 

“What the fuck is that supposed to even mean? If you were made out of fucking money I would be staring at a sack of cash driving me here not a sack of shit.” You roll your eyes at him.

“Don’t you dare insult me. You’re really in for it this time. I’m not going to get another two jobs to pay for your college studies, do you hear me? This scholarship is all that you have and if lose it, I don’t know how you plan to keep studying. We’re barely putting up with what I gain for me to lose it all on your silly school problems.” 

“Fuck off.” You murmur at him.

“What is it that got you into detention in the first place? Did you scream at a teacher?” He shakes his head and sighs. He doesn’t even _know_.

“Look, asshole. I got detention for something utterly stupid, so I don’t think I even have to tell you. I’ll just do the time for the crime or however the fuck that shitty phrase goes. Is that all you have to tell me or must I sit here and listen to you go on and on about how my attitude is going to make me lose my chance at college?” 

“I don’t think you understand how serious this is! You haven’t been maintaining your straight A’s and that’s very unsettling because we’ve talked about this, Kat. You can’t afford to screw up, pardon my language. And now, on top of that, you’ve gotten yourself in detention. Permanent records are what they say they are, Kat. Permanent.” He gives you that condescending look that makes you want to punch him right in the face but you already have enough problems.

“Yes, I know what fucking permanent means, I’m not an idiot. Fuck. Can I just go now? I think my brain is gonna melt out of my ears if I have to hear you speak for another godawful minute. Just give me my lunch and I’ll be out of here in no fucking time.” You hold your hand open as Kankri frowns but hands you a brown bag any way. 

You open the car door and are about to exist when Kankri calls out.

“Make sure to manage your time correctly, I packed your books for that subject you failed. See where you’re going wrong.” You shut the door with a loud bang.

You hate your goddamn brother and this whole fucking situation.

______________________________________________________________________________

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you’re pretty sure your parents don’t even know you’re here. You just grabbed your bag, pulled out whatever there was to eat from the fridge and asked your sister to drive you here.

She doesn’t ask questions, she just nods and tells you to wait a minute. 

The ride here is silent as it always is with her. You hum quietly as you stitch a button eye on your old grey dragon plush.

His name is pyralsprite. He used to be white as snow until you tossed him out the window. It hadn’t been a good day for you and poor little pyralsprite suffered the consequences. At least you didn’t behead him like you did to lemon snout. But that ugly traitor had it coming to him.

Latula stops at the steps of the school’s entrance. 

“Yo, TZ I gotta go meet up with Tuna and the gang right now. I’m gonna be gone a few hours… You gonna be alright?” She asks as she types in her cell phone.

“Yeah, I’m gonna be OK. Just pick me up at five. Don’t forget, Tula.” She tends to forget a lot of things.

“Haha don’t worry! I’ll totally be here around that time.” She waves a hand at you without looking up.

You clutch pyralsprite to your chest as you walk out the car. You turn around when the car doesn’t move but just as you peek down to see if she needs anything the car jolts out of the parking lot.

You shrug and walk up the steps to the school. You know for a fact some kids are going to be here for detention so at least you’ll have some company this time and actually gain access to the school instead of sitting around in the bleachers all day.

All in all, today sounds like it’s going to be a good day.

______________________________________________________________________________

Your name is Dirk Strider and wow life is shit. So you’re in detention, a-fucking-gain. Not like that even fazes you in the slightest but fuck man, your brother sure got on your case about it this time.

Hah, not.

You’re not even sure he heard you when you told him you got suspended. Honestly you know he doesn’t give a damn but a little acknowledgement would be hells of great.  
You turn your board into the school parking lot and stop when you get close to the school’s entrance. You step off of it and walk the rest of the way. You don’t need another reason to get in more trouble. 

You’ve tested ol’ Condie’s limits before and skateboarding inside the building was certainly not under it.

You decide to take one more smoke before you go into the building and wallow in your self-hate.

You get an email from your brother's assistant. It says she’s scheduled a meeting for you and him so you can discuss your issues with him. She had to fucking schedule a meeting so you can talk to your own goddamn brother. What a fucking dickhead does that to his family?

You know she’s trying to be nice and help out with your relationship. She’s approached you about your behavior a few times but fuck man, you don’t need to talk to anyone about this shit. 

You’ve been fine for all these years, why does she even care now? Fuck them, fuck them all. 

You send her a thumbs up because you can’t bring yourself to actually treat her poorly. After all, she’s just trying to help.

Another text comes in and this time you don’t even bother looking at it. Ever since you were caught making out with the rugby captain, all you get are messages calling you out on your homosexuality. Funny enough, only you have to deal with this crap. The captain gets treated the fucking same. 

Then again, the picture that had been passed around only showed your face. You doubt anyone even noticed that Jake fucking English was the one you were making out with. He had pleaded and made you sworn you wouldn’t tell a soul it was him. You don’t know why you agreed to it but at least it let you sneak around with him some more. Sure, you had to practically hide because Jake didn’t want to be seen with you at all and that kinda hurt your pride but hey, you were used to this shit thanks to your brother.

As your smoking the last of your cigarette you watch as your cousin walks out of his Bro’s car. You didn’t know he had detention. He nods at you when he walks by and you nod back. 

A blond girl with pink highlights walks in after him. You recognize her from one of the parties at your friend Jane’s house. She winks at you as she passes by you and nod in response.

A kid with a black sweater stomps up the stairs after a minute or two. He’s that nerd kid with a foul mouth that has that nerd brother who talks a goddamn bunch. As he walks past you, a book falls out and you bend down to pick it up.

“Yo, kid-”

“Look you goddamn chimney, I’m not in the mood to be fucking teased today so will you just leave me the fuck alone? I just fucking got here and I don’t need to-”

“Hey dude, chill the fuck out. I just wanted to hand you this book. It fell out of your bag.” You hand him the book and he quickly shoves it into his backpack.

“Thanks, uh sorry.” He rushes inside and you roll your eyes. So touchy.

As you’re about to go in a girl with red glasses whacks your arm with her cane as she tries to open the door. Before she can hit you again, you decide to hold the door open and push her in the right direction.

“You should be careful with that, it could turn into a real weapon if you use it the right way.”

“It does! How did you know?” She smiles a huge toothy grin and you quirk an eyebrow at her.

“Yeah… Detentions that way.” You nudge her in the direction to the library and she nods.

“Thanks,” she takes a huge sniff at you and you pull back, “You smell tangy. Like oranges. See you there, citrus kid!” She cackles and walks away leaving you slightly disturbed.

What a colorful bunch of people do you get to interact with today.

**Author's Note:**

> Actual story in the next chapter, this was more of a prologue. I'm sorry if any character seems slightly OOC.  
> The kids in this story aren't going to represent the characters from the movie exactly, Dave for example is a mix of the jock/rebel characters, Roxy is the nerd/popular girl, etc. They're just a mix.


End file.
